Forever Asleep
by tokyogirl14
Summary: While in a battle Serena get hit by a yuma and is cursed to sleep forever, only darien knows how to wake her uo, ok i know it says darien and serena but it changes coupling
1. Default Chapter

Forever Asleep  
  
It was a regular day for the scouts( I included the inners and the other senshi). Little did Serena know but she had fallen asleep in Math class, wet again. "MISS TUSKINO, WAKE UP THIS INSTINT." Miss Haruna yelled, while the rest of the class had plugged their ears. Serena jumped up five feet of her chair and fell to the ground pretty hard. "Owe that hurt" Serena whined. "Miss Tuskino, you feel asleep again. Did you do your homework?" miss H asked discouragely. "Yes I did" she checked if it was in her binder "um miss, may I please go get it it's in my locker?" she asked. "Fine, hurry up before I give you detention." Miss H replied. Serena went to her locker, she forgot that her locker was on the second floor. Despaired, she knew that Luna was given was too difficult, she trained 5 hours a day. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker by the second. She tripped on the stairs and fainted. She had blacked out, she tumbled down the stairs. Miss Haruna herd someone falling. "Excuse me class, I'll be right back." She said. She saw Serena land with a loud bang as she landed. "Oh my God, miss Tuskino, are you alright?" Miss H asked. Not long after the sailor senshi came out came out of the class. Except Rea, she went to a private girl school. "Haruka, go get the nurse now. Amy go get the principal now!!!" miss H ordered. The 2 girls ran as fast as they could. After 5 minutes Amy arrived at the office. "May I help you Amy?" the secretary asked. "Yes, I need to see the principal right now!" Amy asked rather annoyed. The secretary pointed to the principals office. Amy barged right in. "Excuse me sir, a student fell down the stairs and she fainted." Amy said. "Amy bring me to the girl!" The principal ordered. Amy ran back to Serena and miss H. The principal was right behind her. The nurse was already there. "What happened?" The principal asked. Miss Haruna explained what happened. "She'll be fine but she will get a couple of bruises on her body, no broken bones, just bruises." The nurse said.  
  
An hour later Serena woke up in the infirmary. The nurse asked "Are you alright dear, you gave us quite a scare." "Yes I'm alright but I'm kinda hungry. May I go to lunch?" Serena replied. The nurse replied. As Serena left the infirmary All the girls were there. "Serena are you right?" they chorused. Serena nodded. They went to lunch, Haruka handed Serena's lunch to Serena. Amy gave Serena her homework in math. "Serena miss h wants to speak with you, we will be waiting for you outside." Amy said. Serena nodded and she headed to her math class. She knocked. Then Serena entered. "Ah Serena, there you are, are you alright dear, you scared me half to death!" Miss H said. "Yes I'm alright, you wanted to see me?" Serena replied. "Yes, I want to talk to you about your math grade." She paused then continued. "Serena I don't know what you did but your math grade pulled up. You got an 85% on your math test. Congratulations!!" She said. Serena took her test and left. (AN) this is the end of chapter 1 I hope you like it. Please review but be nice. 


	2. Dying a Little

Dying a Little  
  
Serena was using the internet in her room then all of a sudden her communicator went off. "Serena get your ass down here, pronto!" Rea yelled. "Be right there." Serena replied. As soon she got out of her house she ran as fast as she could. For a strange sensation she wanted to be with Darien.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the sailor scouts were fighting. "Mercury, did you find a freaking weak spot on this fucking monster?!" Mars yelled. "Patience is a virtue mars." She replied wile punching something on her computer. "Not right it isn't. Mars celestrial fire ignite." Mars replied as she sent an attack on the yuma. "Yo, ugly. I am sailor moon. I fight for love and justice..." the monster sent an attack. Lucky that she was she manage to doge the attack. "Now I'm pissed, no one sends an attack at me while I'm doing my speech!!!" Serena yelled in fury. The sailor scouts were happy that she arrived. The yuma was fast. She was a spider yuma.  
  
The sailor scouts were tired. Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn had they're hands webbed. After five minutes Mercury got webbed with the others. "Mercury, will sailor moon beat this guy?" Venus asked. "I don't know Venus, she can do it." Mercury replied.  
  
"Mars fire sniper attack. Moon tiara magic!" mars and moon yelled The yuma was to fast. It doged the attacks. "Where did he go?" Mars asked. The other scouts were yelling. Serena didn't what was going on until she felt the yuma bite Serena's. She yelled in pain. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you may have injured me but I have poisoned your princess, she will die before you find the cure." Yuma said before insenagrating into dust. Mars had killed it.  
  
The scouts got de webbed. They rushed to sailor moon. Mercury started examining her. "You guys, she has spider venom in her veins, this is poison." Mercury said. The other scouts gasped.  
  
Tuxedo mask arrived, as he entered the fight scene he saw all the scouts surrounding sailor moon. "What's going on?" he asked. Mercury went up to him and told him that she got poisoned. Tuxedo was pale as a ghost 'Crap, Serena's poisoned this is all my fault.' He told himself 


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly numb

Serena woke up, all the scouts surrounded her, Mercury was checking on her stats while typing on her computer.

"...What happened?" Sailor moon asked.

"You were attacked by the youma and then you passed out." Neptune said calmly.

Tuxedo mask looked down at her, he held her in his arms. Serena tried to stand but she felt fairly week. She almost fell to the ground, tuxedo mask caught her.

"Sailor moon, you shouldn't move so fast, I don't even know the damage of that attack." Mercury said quickly.

Uranus turned her head rather fast.

"Guys, people are coming we need to get away from here as quick as possible."Uranus said

They all nodded, tuxedo mask helped sailor moon to her feet, he placed his arm around her waist, he held a firm grip so she wouldn't fall. They all walked in different directions.

Tuxedo mask brought her to an empty part of the park.

"Serena are you alright?" he said.

"I don't know, I kind of feel numb. I can't go home like this, my parents will panic." She replied.

"If you want, you can crash at my place tonight." He said.

She nodded, she was so thankful that Riny wasn't there. He brought her to his apartment. She detransformed. He handed her a towel.

"You should take your clothes off so I can wash them, and you should take a shower." He said

She looked at him a little confused.

"Your bleeding, the water will wash off." He answered back.

She changed in his room, she stepped into the bathroom, she turned the water on. She threw the towel on the floor. She stepped in the shower and she felt the warm water run down on her body, she tilted her head back her muscles were beginning to relax. Darien was right, the dried blood was soaked and it ran down her body.

After ten minutes Serena finally got out. She put the towel over her body. As she stepped into his room there was an old sports jersey that was on the bed. She put it on, the length of the shirt just covered her ass, it was an inch lower of her butt.

She walked out and saw Darien had some things on the coffee table.

"Are you planning a cocktail party?" She asked cutely.

"No, I need to disinfect your wound with the vodka." He replied.

She sat on the couch next to him.

"I need you to remove the jersey." She stared at him "Don't look at me that way, I need to disinfect." He said.

She took off the jersey, she slightly blushed. For a few seconds he couldn't help but to stare at her breast, he never really noticed that they were firm and yet pretty big. He broke away from the sight, He took a cloth and pour some vodka on it.

Before he started, he took a swig of vodka. Before he put it down, Serena took a gulp or two down. She had a funny look on her face.

"Oh god, how can you drink that!" she said, it felt as if her throat was on fire. He chuckled slightly.

He started to dab the cloth on her smooth skin, it felt soft like porcelain. She winced as the vodka touch her wound. It burned as it liquid came in contact with the wound.

"Ow, that burns." She whimpered.

He blew on the wound, it felt good. It cooled the burning sensation. His eyes found hers, there was something there that he never felt before for her.

"I, uh, um..." he said

"yeah umm t-thanks" she said.

He didn't understand his feelings for her anymore. A little while ago she was just meatball head. But now she was this beautiful angel. He softly kissed her lips, she kissed him back. His hands were holding her waist, the kissing became a little more passionate. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Darien!!!" Riny shouted.

They broke the kiss, Serena put on his jersey. Darien still held on to her waist, when Riny came in, she threw a pillow at his back, it made him lose his balance and he fell on top of her.

"Darien, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

" I was just... um helping..." he said nervously.

"he was just helping he with an injury i got, that's all." Serena took over.

"Serena you're such a klutz!" Riny said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Darien asked.

"Oh i forgot my hat here, Melly's mom (Momoko) is waiting for me down here." Riny explained.

She found her hat then she left. She made the mood uncomfortable.

"Well that killed the mood." Serena said


	4. adicted to you

Addicted to you

Serena fell asleep next to Darien, he held her close, he kissed the top of her head softly. He closed his eyes, their breathing were synchronized. After a bit he fell asleep. They spent at least a couple of hours watching a movie.

Darien got up and he was in a church, instead of a warm welcoming place, it was dark and cold. The only light was the candles, burning the wick. He could see a figure in a red dress lying on the floor. He approached the body, each foot step echoed against the walls. He saw a beautiful young woman, bleeding and yet the blood flow was at a medium speed.

Just about as he was going to touch the body, he woke up. The phone was ringing. He looked around and he was still on the couch. He picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said softly, not to wake Serena up.

"Darien? It's Amy." The voice replied.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know it's late but..." she started

"Amy it's really late, can't this wait until later?" He cut off.

"No it can't, it's about what happened earlier. I've been over Serena's stats at least a hundred times, and it doesn't make sense but when Serena was bitten there seemed to be a substance that entered into her body." She explained, he listened very carefully.

"What kind of substance?" he asked

"That's just it, I don't know it's a substance that I've never seen before. I'll keep on working on it but I'll see you later at Raye's, you know for the meeting." She continued

"Okay, yeah good night Amy and get some sleep." He finished he heard a slight yes then she hung up.

He put the phone down he noticed that Serena was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked

"A little while ago. What did Amy want?" she asked back

"Oh just to remind us about the meeting at Raye's house." He replied.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed. Then he turned as he was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked

"I'm going to turn off the lights in the living room and I'm going to make sure that I locked the door." He replied

He walked to the living room, he turned the TV off with the remote. He walked over to the door and he locked it. He turned around then he started walking to the living room, he turn off the lights.

"Darien." Serena said from the bedroom

After hearing her call, he headed to the bedroom.

He got to the edge of the bed. He crawled over her body, he looked into her eyes. He softly placed a kiss on her lips, she kissed him back, he continued kissing her. Each kiss began to be more passionate, more intense and filled with desire and hunger. His tongue brushed on her lower lip, demanding entrance into her mouth. She accepted the demand, his tongue explored her mouth and it played with Serena's. His hands explored her body, roaming every inch of her body, his hands arrived at her breasts, he cupped them in his hands, feeling the roundness and testing the weight. He removed the jersey and he threw it on the floor, he trailed kisses on her neck, softly she let out a moan. He continued to her breast, he took her right nipple captive in his mouth, he began sucking on it, swirling his tongue over, nibbling on it and yank it playfully. She moaned a bit louder and she arched her back. Then re did the same treatment to her left nipple. She pulled him a bit higher, she kissed his lips passionately. Then she flipped on top of him. She took off his shirt she continued kissing him, he hands wandered on his body, her hands went a little lower but he caught them quickly, he flipped back on the bed he removed his pants, he placed kisses on her flat belly, a little lower he came back up after five minutes, he slowly entered Serena, she let out a gasp of pain, he didn't move then he slowly started to thrust, each moan she let out made him more hungry for more, the speed increased, with one leg was wrapped around his waist, he placed her other leg over his shoulder for a better access. After 45 minutes, Serena hit her climax, shortly after he followed.

"Wow, that was amazing." Serena said

He smiled then he kissed her cheek then they both fell asleep.

Authors note, i know the chapter is short but the next one will be longer


	5. numb

5. Numb

Serena and Darien walked to Raye's temple, he placed his arm around her waist giving a protective gesture and a sign of possession to her. She didn't really care about the possession he had over her, she just felt extremely safe.

Before they walked in, Serena stopped.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked.

She had a tear run down her face, she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, sweetie, tell me what is it?" he asked again.

"I'm scared, I don't why but something is scaring me." She said in between tears.

He brought her into his arms, he held on to her tightly. Silent tears fell down her angelic face. He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. I love you so much Serena."He said with a reassuring voice.

"I love you too." She said softly. They walked in together, she wiped away the tears from her face.

All the heads turned when they saw Serena coming in.

"Hey Serena, why don't you go get the ice tea in the kitchen?" Raye said

Serena nodded, as she turned to the kitchen you could the whooshing sound that her skirt made.

"Darien what the hell were you thinking, bringing Serena here!" Raye snapped.

"What the hell do you mean?" Darien asked

"Well you see Darien, when I said that there would be a meeting at Raye and I told you to come I only meant you." Amy said

"Look we think Serena should stop fighting." Amara said.

"What, how can you say that?" Darien snapped

"Darien look, Serena was attacked in a battle, we don't know the damage the was done to her. She should give it up for a while." Michelle said.

Then the entire room went silent. Michelle turned around and saw Serena standing there with a hurt look on her face.

"Is that of all of you think?" She said, no one had the gall to say anything.

"For fuck sakes someone answer me." Still no one said anything. "Fine if you will be silent I'll talk, first of all I can't believe any of you. Well I've heard how all of you whine and bitch and complain about me. I've had enough. Well guess what Raye, you get your wish cause I quit!" she yelled.

Then she ran out of the temple as fast as she could. She just kept running the tears were pouring down her face. She smelled smoke. She stopped running, she saw her house burning.

"NO!!!" she tried pushing the crowd. There was a car that blew up and crashed into her house.

She fell to her knees and started crying. A police officer came to her and told her what happened. She couldn't hear him everything went quiet. He told her that her family had died.

She walked around and she arrived at the bus station. She starred at it.

"Serenity?" a voice called to her.

She turned around and there stood Kunzite.

"Don't be afraid, I read what happened in the news paper. I'm so sorry." He apologized

She burst into tears, she went into his arms and started crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, he let her cry.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." She said in between tears

"It's alright, princess you're shivering." He said, he watched her shiver in cold.

All of a sudden she became extremely dizzy, then she passed out. He caught her in his just before she hit the floor.

He carried her to a car. After a while he arrived at a house, he carried her in the house.

"Kunzite, we told you to pick up a few things not a hooker." Jedeite said

"Holy shit, is that Serenity?" Nephrite asked.

Kunzite nodded, he carried her to an empty bedroom.

She slept there softly and peacefully on the bed.


	6. turn the tide

6. Turn the tide

Serena woke up on a comfortable bed. She got of the bed and headed for the door. As she walked out the room, she could smell food. She headed downstairs to the kitchen. She stepped in the room.

"Well sleeping beauty finally woke up." Jedeite said.

"Bite me, please coffee." Serena said

"Ooh attitude!" Jedeite joked.

Nephrite handed her a cup of coffee.

"I see you are a morning person." Zoicite said

"Not really, I get a better mood when I get a dose of caffeine in me." She explained.

"Serenity, you need to tell us why you were at the bus station." Kunzite said

She nodded, she put the mug down on the table.

"A few days ago I fainted at school, it was probably because Luna was pushing me too hard with training. Any ways, later that day when a Yuma attacked in a park, I got bitten by it and put some sort of substance in. Yesterday at Raye's, I overheard everyone saying that I should quit and Darien stayed quiet." She explained.

Serena got up and left the room, Kunzite knew that something was wrong. He followed her. She was seated on the couch, he sat next to her.

"What is it? You can tell me." Kunzite said softly

"My family... I found out that my family died. There was a car that crashed into the house, the car blew up and it killed my mother, my father and my brother." She said choking on her tears.

He put his hand on her back, she cried into his shirt. He gave her a hug, he let her cry. He knew that she needed to cry.

"I don't want to go back." She said

"You can stay here as long as you like." He assured.

"How about we all go into town and go shopping." Kunzite said, she smiled and nodded.

After a while, all five of them were in the car and they went into town. The car ride was nothing than peaceful. There were complaints about the music, about the air conditioning, the music station and other things. After 20 minutes they finally arrived.

"I swear that was the worst car ride I've ever been in." Nephrite said.

"Ok, I'll go with Serena shopping and you guys go get the stuff." Kunzite said.

They nodded and left.

"You want to go shopping? With me?" Serena asked

Kunzite smiled.

It was obvious he wanted to spend time with her. For the next two hours they were in and out of stores. Serena bought several items such as bras, underwear, shirts, dresses, socks, pants, short, skirts, shoes, make-up, hand bags and many accessories like hair brushes, combs, hair straitner, hair curler, blow-dryer and products for skin care.

"That is a lot of stuff for one girl." Kunzite said.

"Yeah well I'm kind of a shopaholic." She confessed.

Nephrite pulled the car in front of the mall. He helped Kunzite putting all of Serena' things in the car. She sat in the back, the entire car ride, she starred out the window. Serena was very quiet.

As they pulled in the driveway, Serena snapped out of her trance. She got out of the car, Kunzite put a blind fold over her eyes. He led inside.

"Serena we all did this for you." Kunzite said

He took off the blind fold, she was so surprised. They remade the spare bedroom, they painted the walls of a soft pink, they bought an antique make-up stand, it was carved with roses and vines, the room had a glamorous-diva style. She loved it, there was a canopy bed, they hung a dark pink drapes. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much you guys, I love it." Serena exclaimed.

They brought all her stuff into the room. She shooed them away, so she could put all her newly bought things. It took her two hours to put everything away, she put them exactly where she wanted.

She got very hungry so she went downstairs for food.

The dinner conversation was definitely a new experience. They talked about everything, she heard them complain, whine, flirted cause they were a little drunk from all the wine. She was going to get used to the conversations.

Serena excused herself from the table, she went outside for some air. Kunzite joined her.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

"The conversation, hell yes. After a glass of wine or two, they say whatever comes to their minds." He answered.

She laughed, but then she felt a sharp pain.

"Are you alright?" Kunzite asked

The pain intensified, she got very light headed, she broke into a sweat. She passed out, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He didn't want to panic the rest of the guys, so he creped upstairs, he put her on the bed. He removed her shirt, she had a very high fever. He went to her bathroom, he poured cold water into a basin and put a facecloth in the water, he brought next to her bed. He dabbed the soaked cloth on her skin, he tried to bring the fever down.

A couple of hours later, Serena woke up. She saw Kunzite asleep on a chair, she smiled. He looked adorable. She got out of bed and softly tapped on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he woke up.

"Um, a little better. Did you take care of me?" she asked

He nodded.

"Look, i know that can't be comfortable, how about you come and sleep in my bed. Like that if something happens, you will be there to take care of me." She suggested.

"Alright, i suppose that's reasonable." He said

She went into the bed, after a while he climbed into bed. Serena quickly fell asleep.

Serena walked down the hall.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?" Kunzite asked

"Kunzite, i had to come here to tell you that I'm in love with you." She replied.

Kunzite placed a kiss on her lips, that kiss was passionate. She kissed him back. Serenity had fallen in love with a general of earth.

Serena woke up with the sun hitting her. She looked around and saw Kunzite had left. She didn't understand her dream at all.

What was that she just dreamed. Was it her imagination playing tricks with her? Was it a distant memory ? Did she truly love Kunzite when she was the moon princess?

Only time would tell if it was true. Until then she would have to live with the memory of the dream that lingered in her head, she had to face Kunzite and talk with him and go on with her life. That was going to easier said than done. She needed to be strong and to gather her courage and going on with her life.


	7. im in heaven

7. I'm in heaven

Serena sat on the patio chair, she was staring out into space.

"Penny for your thoughts." Nephrite said while breaking the silence.

Serena smiled.

"I have a question for you." Serena said

"I'm listening." He stated

"When I was princess Serenity, was I in love with Kunzite?" she asked

He smiled.

"Yes, you two were madly in love with each other." He replied "Why do you ask?"

"Because I dreamt that I told Kunzite that I loved him." She answered

He smiled, he thought that this was so adorable.

"It looks like you are getting memories from when you were princess Serenity." He said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." She stated.

"Um, Kunzite told me that you passed out yesterday. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better but it was strange. " she replied.

Serena got up and went inside, she went in the library. There she found Kunzite reading, he look very noble when he read. He lifted his gaze from his book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better actually, thank you for watching over me yesterday." He replied.

He put his book down, he pat the couching next to him. She went and sat next to him.

"Kunzite, I dreamt that we were on the moon and that we were in love." She explained

"I see you are beginning to remember things of your past life." He said

"We were in love weren't we?" She asked

"Yes we were." He replied

Serena and Kunzite spent some time talking.

"Serena, I was wondering you would like to go out for dinner with me tonight." Kunzite asked.

"I'd love to." She answered

She left the room, she went upstairs to get ready for her date. She took a warm shower, she let the warm water run down her body. She tilted her head back, she closed her eyes, she was at ease. After fifteen minutes she got out. She wrapped a towel around her body. She walked to her closet and she looked of the possibilities of what she would wear.

She pulled out a black spaghetti strap cocktail dress, matching black sandal high heel shoes. She put on a strapless black bra and a black pair of panties. She put on the dress, it hugged her curves, and it showed a decent amount of cleavage. She put on the heels, it gave her 3 inches of height.

She sat at her make-up stand stool, she put on red lipstick, black eye liner, mascara and blush. She took her hair curler and began to curl her long hair. When she was finished, she pinned back some strands to give the illusion that her hair was shorter.

After when she was done, she looked at herself in the full length mirror, she twirled around and she was satisfied with her outfit. She saw the time and headed downstairs for her date.

Kunzite was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. All the guys were waiting with him, they heard footsteps. They lifted their gazes to Serena. She looked absolutely gorgeous, each step she took showed her legs.

"You look absolutely breath taking." Kunzite said, which made her smile.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll be back around 11." He answered.

They left the house and walked down the pathway.

"Which car are we taking?" she asked.

"Mine." He replied than he pointed to his silver Mercedes convertible.

He truly was a gentleman, he opened the door and he helped her in. He shut the door then he got in. They went into town for their date.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." He replied.

They drove for about twenty minutes to get into town, after he drove to their destination which took five minutes. He brought her to a French restaurant.

"Is this Le Soleil Rouge?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"This is the classiest restaurant in town." she stated.

He had a smile on his face, he got out of the car and he went to open Serena's door. The night was passed. They had a lovely evening. The music went on to a tango.

"Would you like to dance?" Kunzite asked.

"No, I'm a bad dancer." She replied.

He got up from his chair and offered his hand, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and held the other one, she followed his movements. Surprisingly she was able to keep up. A few people watched them dance beautifully the tango. As the music finished, he dipped her.

"Wow, you are very good dancer." She commented.

"So are you." He added.

She smiled, he lifted her up. He escorted her back to their table, he paid the bill then they headed to the car. The car ride was quiet and peaceful. After twenty-five minutes they arrived at the mansion.

"I had a very good time Kunzite." She stated.

"So did I." He said in agreement.

He walked her to her room.

"Thank you for tonight." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He said

Suddenly he placed a kiss on her lips. She was surprised at first then she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which brought him closer to her. He then stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized.

"No it's alright, I kind of wanted you to kiss me." She stated.

He had a look on his face. Which made her smile.

"Would you like to come in." She asked.

He nodded.

She opened the door, she went in backwards and he followed then he shut the door behind him. She grabbed his shirt then she kissed him, he kissed her back. In each kiss seemed to be more passionate and filled with desire.

He pinned her against the door, kissing her lips, the warm passion and the sweet feeling of peace rushing over them. His hands roamed over her body. She moaned softly, he lifted her off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held on to her and carried her to the bed. They landed on the bed and their kisses began to be scorching. Very slowly he took her dress off of her body. Each article of clothing was shed by both. He placed a line kisses over her body. He slowly opened her legs, he kissed the inside of her thighs, she moaned so softly.

He slipped a finger into her, bringing it in and out, he kept the rhythm for quite a while, he brought himself back up, he kissed her lips and he slowly slipped into her, she let out a gasp, he held his wait on his shoulders, she could feel his arms trembling, she kissed his lips, her right leg wrapped his waist, which made him come into her even more, he began to thrust , she moaned louder with each movement, he began to go faster and deeper, they were enjoy their night. After 45 minutes they reached their climax.

He collapsed over her.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes, my love." He answered.

He got out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Um to my room." He replied

She grabbed his shirt then she put it on.

"Well if you want your shirt back, you're going to have to catch me." She said with a hint of cheekiness in her voice.

He put his pants on, she giggled then she began to run he followed her which led him to his room, when he got in he found her on his bed, with the buttons opened, showing him her chest. He closed the door then went to the sexy vixen on his bed.

The night passed by, their night was filled of lust and passion. But the morning sun rose.

"I swear Neph, Serena isn't in her room, I'm worried." Zoicite said.

Nephrite knocked on Kunzite's door. After a minute or two the door opened.

"What's going on?" Kunzite asked.

Serena got out of the bathroom in Kunzite's shirt.

"Hey boys." She said.


	8. if you could read my mind

8. if you could read my mind

Serena was enjoying her time with the generals. For a strange reason, she felt as if her interest in Darien washed away. Her bond with Kunzite seemed to grow stronger with each passing day.

Flashback

Serenity paced in her room, she could not sleep. Her mind was troubled, she waited patiently to know the news about her father's return from war.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Serenity rushed and she opened it, there stood Luna.

"Serenity, your mother wishes to see you in the throne room." She stated.

Serenity nodded, she headed to see her mother. Her mother stood as she waited for her daughter to arrive. She turned her head when she heard footsteps.

"You wished to see me mother?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid to say that your father died."She replied Serenity faced turned sad. "And the only way we can secure the kingdom's future is for you to marry the prince of Earth."

"Mother you can't do this to me!" She protested.

"Serenity, the alliance has already been made with the king and queen of Earth. You will marry the prince and that is the end of it." Her mother said.

Serenity had tears rolling down her face, she ran out of the throne room. Queen Serenity was hurt that her husband died, she didn't want her daughter to see her cry, instead she had this strong look on her face.

Serenity ran to her room, she didn't even hear that someone was calling to her.

"Serenity, love are you alright?" Kunzite asked

She tried not to cry but tears flowed down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked again

"My mother... she said that my father died." She cried

He held her in his arms, but he knew something was wrong.

"What else is bothering you." He asked again.

"My mother told me that I have to marry Endimion. "she replied

He had a hurt look on his face.

"If I could choose who to marry, I would marry you Kunzite." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"I know my love." He said

She kissed his lips.

"Wait, what if someone sees us." She said.

He closed the door then he locked it. He went back to her and kissed her lips fully. They kissed with more fire and passion as the last. He carried her to the bed. He placed her on the mattress, he kissed her again, his hands started to explore her body. He removed her dressed, he kissed her lips then he trailed the kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, he took her right nipple in his mouth, he began to tease her for five minutes, then he went to the other one. Serenity moaned louder as time went by. He continued the kisses down her flat belly.

He got off the bed, he removed his clothing, and he stood in front of her naked. He went back to her. He spread her legs open, he kissed the inside of her thighs, he found her wet. He started to push one finger inside of her, he moved it in and out, he started to lick her. She gasp then moaned as he worked his finger into her, he continued the teasing for five minutes. Then he went back up, he slowly entered her. She let out a louder gasp, she dug her nails into his shoulder. He held his weight until she was comfortable. He continued to go in a bit deeper, she moaned as he thrust into her, she arched her back slightly. The movements went deeper and faster with each motion. After a while they reach their climax.

End of flashback

Serena sat on a chair in the garden, she was happy with Kunzite but she had the same bliss with Darien.

"Earth to Serena!" Jedite said

She lifted her head, he sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked

"Yes." He replied

"I'm confused on how I feel, I felt the same with Darien but being with Kunzite makes me feel safer than I ever felt. What do I do?" she asked

"Look, love is complicated. You need to decide if your feelings are not for a past boyfriend or if they are real for Kunzite." He answered

"Wow, that was really deep." She stated

He chuckled a bit. He hot up and left. Serena sat and she was trying to figure out what she really wanted. She found her cell phone, she was confused. Suddenly it started to ring, she saw that it was Amy calling.

She didn't want to talk at all. She let it ring.

Meanwhile

"Amy did she answer?" Mina asked

"No, I think she is mad at us." Amy said

"Has anyone heard about Darien lately?" Lita asked

They had no clue how to answer. They haven't heard of him since Serena left.

"Hey where is Rae anyway?" Mina asked.

Serena sat next to Kunzite, they were star gazing. He held her close so she wouldn't get cold.

"Kunzite, I want to let you know how I feel." She said

He looked at her with interest.

"I realized that when I was with Darien I felt like something was missing but now that I'm with you, I feel safe, happy and I love you." She stated

He held her close,

"I love you too." He whispered


	9. piece of me

9. piece of me

It was a very warm day. It felt as it was the hottest day in the summer, it was almost unbearable. Serena was enjoying her new found relationship with Kunzite, she sat on a lawn chair she wore a black bikini.

She watched Zoicite and Jadeite swimming in the pool. She took in as much sun as possible, Nephrite handed her a glass of water.

"Are you ever going in the water?" Nephrite asked

"I don't know, I'm working on my tan." She replied

"Such a shame, I mean the water looks absolutely perfect." He ranted, what she didn't realize when he said that he walked over and scooped her up.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" she asked loudly

He carried her then he flung her in the pool, she hit the water then she surfaced.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled, all the guys started chuckling.

She got out of the water, she walked to the chair where Nephrite was then she sucker punched him on the arm. Her wet hair tangled around her neck, she pushed him in the pool, and before he went in he grabbed on to her waist and brought her with him. She came up gasping, they began splashing each other. It felt like she was a kid playing with her friends.

After a half hour, Serena left the pool. She went upstairs, water dripped off her hair, there was a trail of water leading to her room. When she got in she began towel drying her hair. Then she removed her soaked bikini, as the pieces fell to the floor, she walked to her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she turned the faucets on, she waited a bit before going in the shower. As she stepped in the shower, the warm water cascaded off her body. She tilted her head back, once she did the water flowed down her neck, over her breasts and down her body. Suddenly she left a draft off cool air coming in, she turned around and Kunzite was standing in front of her.

"Apparently I missed quite a show at the pool." He said seductively

"Yeah, getting thrown into the water, and having a pool fight, oh yeah what a sight." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He softly kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is much better." He said cooly.

She moaned softly, he kissed her lips then she kissed him back. The kisses began to grow passionate and filled with hunger. He trailed kisses on her neck, playfully he nibbled on her neck, 

she moaned louder. He lifted her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he continued to kiss her lips, his tongue played with hers. With one hand he began massaging her nipples, very skilfully with his free hand he began rubbing her, she had shivers going up and down her spine. She unwrapped her legs, she got out of his arms, she went on her knees, she began rubbing him, she began to suck, she could hear the moan that escaped his lips, she began sucking harder and continued to rub him, before he hit his climax, he brought her to her feet, he lifted her in his arms, he slipped himself into her. She moaned, he began thrusting she tilted her head back and moaned. She tightened her legs against his waist. He continued with a faster rhythm, her back was rubbing against the wall moving with the rhythm of his thrusts. She began panting faster and moaning louder. After while, Serena somehow turned the water off with her feet, he carried her to the bed. As he kissed her lips, she flipped to be on top of him. She moving very rhythmically against him, they were almost moaning at the same time. He flipped her on her back. He kissed her lips, as she kissed him back he continued to thrust into her but softly. After a while they both hit their climax, he collapse onto of her. She let out a gasp, she lifted his head with her hands then she kissed his lips. He kissed her back.

"Oh yeah, definitely better than a pool fight." She said

He slightly chuckled, he kissed the top of her head. He rolled off of her, he held her in his arms, after a while she fell asleep. He slowly got out of the bed and walked out of the room, he headed to the kitchen. All three guys were there.

"Kunzite, we need to talk." Jedeite said

Kunzite sat down, and he looked at the guys with interest.

"We all love Serena, we know that went through a horrible ordeal. We all think that she should go back." Nephrite had explained.

"I agree with you, but she won't go back. I know this, you all know this. We should talk to her about it though." He stated.

"Talk to me about what?" She asked as she came in the kitchen, she wore blue sweatpants with a black tank top.

Nobody wanted to say anything. She grew impatient.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on." She repeated angrily.

Kunzite stood up, she looked at him. He gave her a reassuring nod, she walked out of the room. He led her into the living room.

"What is going on around here?" she asked

"Serena, the guys and I believe that you should return back." He stated.

She had tears in her eyes. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Don't look at me that way, I know you don't want to go back. But if you decide to go back, we will be with you. I promise." He reassured.

"You promise." She asked softly

"I swear on my life." He said.

She went in his arms, he held her tightly, suddenly she had a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed loudly then she fell to the floor. The other guys came rushing in.

"What happened?" Nephrite asked

"I don't know, she was fine one minute then she is like this." Kunzite explained.

Everyone could see that she was in excruciating pain. Serena tried to stay awake but there was a soft voice calling to her.

She saw a small child, she had tears in her eyes. The child held something, it was her crystal, it was covered in blood.


	10. feed the flame

Chapter 10 : feed the flame

Serena woke up in horrible pain. She found herself staring at 4 men looking down at her and one who held her in his arms.

"What the fuck happened?" she said while grumbling

"You fell in pain." A voice said, they all looked around confused.

There was a flash of light and there stood queen Serenity.

"Generals, daughter." She said

They helped Serena to her feet, and then led her to the couch. Serena sat down, her mother walked to her.

"My darling daughter, I am sorry about your earth parents. I sense there is something else." She said

"What's happening to me?" she asked

Serenity took a deep breath

"I feel something inside of me changing, it's like darkness is stirring." She finished

"The scouts betrayed her, there are nights where she is in excruciating pain." Kunzite explained

"I know, unfortunately the venom of the attack has changed their perspective on her. She must face the fact that she is stronger than she ever was." The queen explained

She kissed Serena's forehead, then she disappeared.

Serena held Kunzite's hand. The three other men left the room.

"Serena, you know I love you right." He said

"Of course I do and I love you too." She said back

He looked in her eyes.

"I think you know what you have to do now." He softly said

She nodded, she kissed his lips softly.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" she asked

He nodded than he left the room. She thought that it was time to face them.

"Do you think she will go back?" Zoicite asked

The door opened, she stood looking strong.

"I'm ready to go back but I will only go if all of you go with me." She stated.

They nodded in unison.

Meanwhile

R aye, lay in bed looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked

"I sense something, I'm not sure." She replied

He kissed her lips, he rubbed her soft skin. Earlier in the night, he had removed her clothes, he also was naked in bed with her. They began their affair a few weeks before Serena left. At first it was an occasional date, then it began to get serious, then they were having sex together.

Raye remembered the first time they slept together. It was a stormy day, the power was cut off in his apartment building. They had been drinking alcohol, a lot of alcohol. They kissed endlessly, each kiss was like liquid fire running through their veins and exciting their senses. The sex was like nothing he ever felt in his life before, it was like a roller coaster of unbelievable sensation.

After that day they have been sleeping with each other every week.

Back at the house, Serena was packing her clothes

She looked in the mirror, she looked at her reflection, she changed. Her hair was shorter and it was dyed silver blond. She looked like a 21 year old. She liked the way she looked.

Flashback

There was a knock on the door, Serenity fiddled with the wedding ban on her finger. It felt wrong, she married a man she hated. Her mother told her it would be for the good of the kingdom that she would marry prince Endimion.

Serenity lifted her gaze and there stood her new husband. She did not to have the wedding night, especially for the next part. It is tradition that was passed down for generation, at the night of the husband's and wife's first night together, there had to have witnesses present to validate that they slept together.

What Serenity wasn't looking forward was that Endimion's witness was Kunzite. She cast a glance towards Kunzite. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

End of flash back

Serena shook her head, she started to despise the memories she was getting, it was like previews of her past life coming back to haunt her. Was this how she was meant to remember. 

How could her life spin off out of course. A few months ago, she thought she had a normal life with her family. But now, she could not ask for a better life.


	11. break the ice

Break the ice

Serena looked at the view of their new apartment. She was standing in the master bedroom, obviously she was going to share the room with Kunzite. She sighed, she looked at the city lights. She could lose herself at the view.

"Are you ok?" Kunzite asked

"Hmm?" she answered as she snapped out of her trance.

"Yes I'm alright." She said

He wrapped his arms around her, she held to his arms.

"Liar." He whispered

She turned to face him, the she kissed his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said

"At least come to bed." He suggested.

She nodded, they climbed in the bed.

"I don't think it was a good idea coming back." She said

He rolled on his side to face her, he could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, she nodded

"It's alright to be afraid, you need to be strong and to face your fears." He stated

He kissed her lips softly, she kissed him back. He rolled on top of her. He looked into her beautiful clear blue eyes. He could just stare in her eyes and feel completely safe with her.

"Do you have feelings for Darien?" he asked

"How could you even ask that? I am head over heels in love with you. I will always be in love you. Darien was there in my life but I never felt what I feel when I'm with you." She answered.

She could see the relief in his eyes. She pulled him in, she kissed his lips. He kissed her back, for the first time ever they could feel each other's love. They continued kissing, it felt sweet. After a while the kisses became hungrier, passionate. It felt like liquid fire rushing through their veins. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, she opened her mouth, their tongues played together, intertwined, she let a soft moan escape her lips. His hands roamed over her body, he lifted off one of his old shirts, he trailed a line of kisses on her neck, he placed soft kisses on her collar bone. He took right nipple in his mouth, his tongue trace and circled it. She arched her back so he could fully take her breast in his mouth. After five minutes of teasing her breast, he 

slipped her panties off, he spread her legs open, he kissed the inside of her thighs. He started to rub her, he could hear her moans, they were getting louder. He replaced his finger with his tongue. He pushed two fingers inside her, he was working them, in and out. He continued to lick her like a cat lapping at a bowl of milk. He kissed her lips, he took his bowers off, he slid into her. He began thrusting into her. She moaned louder and she began to gasp. The rhythm went faster and deeper. They were both gasping and moaning, they could feel that both of them were about to hit their climax. A little while after they both hit their climax. Their bodies were covered in sweat. He softly kissed her lips.

Serena drifted off into sleep. She saw a woman lying on an altar, she was covered in blood, she looked at the woman's face and she saw it was herself. She felt a sharp pain. She couldn't pin point where it hurt, it seemed that the pain flowed into her veins.

"Face your fears." a voice echoed into her dream.

She opened her eyes, Kunzite was asleep. She looked at the alarm clock, it showed 2:30 am from the red fluorescent light. She softly climbed out of bed. She found her night robe, she tied it on, she went to the living room. To her surprise, Nephrite was on the couch with a glass of red wine.

"Can't sleep?" she asked

He turned his head and he saw her standing.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked back

She nodded, she sat down next to him, he poured some wine for her.

"I like enjoying a glass of wine about this time a night." He said

She took a sip.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked

"Too many things on my mind." She replied

"Is there a chance about facing the people you left." He said

She gave a look at him with sad eyes.

"A little." She replied sheepishly

"All of us are here for you, we won't let you down." He said

"Thank you." She said

She gulped down the rest of her wine. She headed off to bed, where she needed her sleep.

A.N. I know that the chapter is short, it will be longer I promise


	12. stronger

Stronger

Serena woke up, Kunzite was still asleep. She watched him, there was a smiled that was on her face. He looked so adorable, he looked like a child sleeping in peace. Ever so softly, she kissed the top of his head.

She got out of bed, she found her pyjamas. She put them on, she slowly tiptoed out of the room trying not to wake him out. She tried not to be clumsy but she banged her knee on the door frame. She held her knee, her mouth opened trying not to shout out in pain.

She hoped out of the room, Jedeite saw her and he started laughing.

"Oh shut up." She barked

"I'm sorry, you're right it's so not funny." He said in between laughs.

She sucker punched his arm. He continued laughing while rubbing his arm. He had to admit that she could throw a very strong punch. She hoped her way to the kitchen table. Nephrite poured her a cup of coffee. She began to drink it then Kunzite came out of the bedroom.

"Morning." He said

He came and kissed Serena.

"How's the knee?" he asked

"How the hell do you know about that, I thought you were sleeping?" She said

"I was, but the noise of you crashing into the door frame kind of woke me up." He explained.

She shook her head then she drank her coffee.

"Um dumb question but when are you going to face them?" Zoicite asked

"It's not a dumb question, I think we should face them today." She said

They all looked at her, Kunzite put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a sign of support. She took the sign, she finished her coffee. She got up and went to go get changed. She looked at her clothes. She decided to wear her low cut jeans, and a black halter top and her black high heel boots.

The guys got changed in different rooms. The all headed out the door.

Meanwhile

Mina walked to the crown arcade, she looked up at the sky, it looked like there was going to be a thunder storm.

"Hey, guys!" Mina greeted.

"Hey, so what is it. Raye said she had something important to say." Amy said

Raye cleared her throat.

"Guys, I sensed an energy. An energy we haven't felt in a long time." She explained.

They all felt weird for a moment.

"Amy, did you figure out what was in that substance, you know that night when Serena was attacked." Lita asked, while breaking the silence.

Amy lifted her head.

"No, I have no clue what it is. It's nothing like in this world..." Amy explained, then they felt the same energy.

They all looked out the window, they saw this woman who looked like Serena. They were in disbelief. No way it was her. She looked like a 20 year old. Just then Amy's computer went off, it was giving readings like it did when Serena was there in the past.

"Holy shit!" Mina exclaimed.

"She's back." They chorused

Serena was sitting on a park bench, the guys were staring at the sky. They had been there for hours. The sun was going down. They heard a scream, they rushed to see what was happening. There was an attack. Serena wasn't surprised to see the sailor scouts.

"Do we go help them?" Jedeite asked.

"Not yet, but we should transform just in case." She said, they all nodded.

"Mars, you said it would work." Uranus yelled

"Well apparently I was wrong." She yelled back.

The Yuma was sending blasts to all the scouts. Serena had enough. She sent a blast to the Yuma. It fell to the ground, all the scouts looked shocked.

"Who the fuck?" Uranus yelled

A figure of a woman walked out of the shadows, followed by four men. They tried to see who it was. They got a closer look, it was sailor moon.

"Oh my fucking God." Mars said

Sailor Moon stood there, looking at all the scouts and tuxedo mask.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sailor moon said.

None of them could even speak, of course Mars was the first to say something.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she asked

She sot Mars a scornful look. All the guys were backing her up.

"It seems that you joined the enemy." Neptune said

The generals got extremely pissed

"The enemy? They protected me, the love me and never have they lied to me." Sailor moon said with tears of hate coming down her face.

"Wait I'm confused, weren't you in love with Darien?" Saturn asked

"I thought I was, but I guess my heart never felt completely full." She explained

Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"I am afraid she received her real memories from the moon kingdom. She never was in love with Prince Endimion." She said.

Tuxedo mask realized that he held on to her because of a false memory. Sailor Moon was stronger than she ever was. She was beautiful.

"How sweet. I hate sweet." The Yuma yelled

They all looked at it, the generals tried to protect Serena as much as they could but the Yuma was strong and powerful.

"As I said, my curse will be complete." It yelled

It sent an attack to sailor moon, she used her training skills to dodge them as much as she could but there was one that hit her. Kunzite tried to get to her but she received a blast directly to her crystal. She stood stunned, Kunzite ran as fast as he could, he caught her before she fell.

Then Kunzite shot a very strong blast to the Yuma, it died rapidly.

They all stood there not saying a single word.

"Serena talk to me, please baby." Kunzite said

She opened her eyes, she was bleeding. She tried to speak but it hurt when she tried to force her voice. She had tears running down her face as if she was completely defeated. He wiped away her tears, he kissed the top of her head.

"I am so proud of you." He said

"I love you Kunzite." She said

He picked her up, Darien knew where to take her.

A.N. thanks to my fans who enjoyed reading this fic of mine


	13. no air

No Air

Serena was breathing faster. The pain was incredibly painful. Serena knew that this was going to be one hell of a battle.

"Amy have you went in yet." Lita asked

"No, the bodyguards won't let me." Amy

Lita got all huffy.

"This is absurd, I'm going to go and give them a piece of my mind." Lita said

Lita got up and walked to the boys. She tried to look all defensive. Amy and Mina watched. Lita started talking very calmly, except her voice began to rise. The girls began to laugh. Then they were shocked, Lita was tossed over Nephrites shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He walked over.

"Ladies." He said to Mina and Amy.

He dropped Lita on the chair where she sat originally. Then he left.

"So, how did it go?" Mina said with a great big smile on her face.

"Oh shut up." Lita snapped back.

Mina started laughing harder.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. You definitely brought the humour." Amy said in between giggles.

The other scouts were very quiet. They hardly said a word. They sat and wondered if Serena was going to be alright.

Serena lay on the bed, she held Kunzite's hand. With his free hand he petted her hair softly. Zoicite was finishing the bandage on her.

"How's it looking?" Serena asked

"To be truthful, that is one hell of a puncture you got there." He said

"Look I know that you are a really bad liar. Cut the bull shit and tell me the truth." She snapped

"Alright, look the venom that got into your body while you were bitten is now running through your veins, it's like the venom is replacing your blood." He explained calmly

"What kind of venom?" Kunzite asked

"That's just it, it nothing I ever seen before in this life. It's like a mix between arsenic and an alien poison." Zoicite said after

"Okay, I know I'm not a genius, but how the hell can venom be replacing my blood?" Serena asked

"I wish I knew." Zoicite said softly

Then he left, Kunzite held Serena's held. He could hear her breathing through the pain. There was a knock on the door. Nephrite came in.

"How are you doing pretty girl?" Nephrite asked

"Well right now, it fucking hurts. It feels like something is burning inside of me." She said

"Neph, could you ask Darien to come in." Kunzite asked.

He nodded his head then he left, Kuzite kissed the top of Serena's head. Darien came in

"Well don't just stand there, come in and close the door." Kunzite said

Darien closed the door and came in the room, seeing Serena in pain and suffering was heart breaking.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"How the hell do you think I'm doing, it fucking hurts like hell." Serena replied

Kunzite shook his head.

"Darien, look we don't know how long Serena can last like this. What we do know is that the venom when she was bit is somehow replacing her blood." Kunzite explained

"Look, I had a dream a while back, I think we need to take Serena and do something there."Darien said

"Before you do that maybe you should have information." A voice said

They looked around and Queen Serenity appeared, she stood next to her daughter who was in excruciating pain. Both men bowed to Queen Serenity.

"Mother..." Serena said with tears filling her eyes.

Queen Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I recognize what is happening to my daughter. Serena was bitten by an old curse, unfortunately it found her. Yes the venom in her blood is consuming her."

"What do we do your majesty?" Darien asked

"You need to take her to the remains of the cathedral on the moon." She explained

"Darling, I know you are afraid but you will be better soon I promise." Serenity said soothingly.

Serena nodded weakly.


	14. forsaken

Forsaken

Serena stood in a room, she looked at her reflection. She didn't know why but she seemed different. Kunzite walked in the room, he looked at her worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned voice

She turned her head and looked at him. She sighed deeply.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean how else should I feel when my blood is being replaced by poison." She answered.

He came closer to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her. He placed a kiss on her right shoulder.

"Do I look different?" she asked

He had a confused look on his face. She did look different. The darkness inside of her was slowly coming out and beginning to show.

"A little, you are not the innocent person who you once were." He replied

She shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, I feel this power or darkness inside of me changing." She said

He took a deep breath.

"I know what you mean." He said.

"It's not fucking fair!" she said in a huff, she had tears running down her face.

Kunzite stood there, he didn't know what to do. He held her in his arms. He could feel her breathing intensifying. She began to cry uncontrollably. She turned around, she cried into his shirt. He let her.

Flashback

Serenity entered the bedroom, it was lit by candlelight. She looked around and she saw the witnesses for the ceremony. She tried not to look at Kunzite. Mina was her witness. She went to the bed, she was placed under the cover carefully. Endimion came in shortly. He made his way to the bed.

A priest came and blessed the ceremony, the he left.

Kunzite and Mina pulled the drapes to cover the canopy bed, but the drapes were see through. So like that they could witness the ceremony properly. Kunzite saw on Serenity's face that she was sad and she was trying not to cry.

Just think of Kunzite and you will be fine. She said to herself in her head.

Endimion kissed her lips, at first Serenity didn't want to kiss back but she knew she had to. She pictured Kunzite making love to her. So she kissed back, the kisses grew stronger and filled with hunger and passion. His hands roamed over her body, he removed her white silk nightgown. He trailed kisses down her neck where she began to moan, he took her right nipple in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue, he nipped it with teeth, Serenity knew she didn't like it. She kept telling herself that it will soon be over and not to panic. Then he began rubbing her clit his fingers, they would go into her to make her even more wet than she already was, she imagined that it was Kunzite and that made her even more excited.

I'm so sorry Kunzite, I love you. She told herself in her head.

She didn't want people to know that she was in a lot of pain and sadness. She just gave in and pretended Endimion was Kunzite.

Endimion was already hard, he went into her, she let out a small cry, for he was very big and large, it hurt her a little but she took care of making him believe that she was a virgin, she acted like she did when Kunzite took her virginity, for the blood stained sheets she knew what people were going to check after the ceremony, earlier she took a pin and scratched herself very closely to her mound, like that it would give the illusion that when she would bleed that it was from the sex she had with Endimion.

After of letting her be adjusted to him, he began to thrust himself into her. Her left leg was wrapped around his waist while the right one rested on his shoulder, so he could have better access. He thrust himself deeper and faster as he heard her moan and gasp. His movements were good, slowly he could feel the walls getting tighter, for she close to her release. He continued pushing through and continuing even though she could feel liquid coming out of her. Obviously he was not done.

Kunzite watched them, it hurt him deeply to have to watch the one woman he loved the most in the world being married to the one man he had to serve and to protect.

Finally what seemed like an eternity, Endimion hit his climax, Serenity hit her second climax. He collapsed on top of her.

She lost her breath for one second. Servants came into the room and pulled the thicker drapes to give them some privacy.

"Did they consummate their marriage?" The priest asked Mina.

She was a little flushed in the cheeks after watching the scene

"Yes they did." She answered.

The priest nodded than he went to Kunzite

"Again I ask, did they consummate their marriage?" he asked again

Without letting the hurt and anger appear in his voice, he took a deep breath and he looked at the priest.

"Yes they did." He answered

End of flashback.

"It hurt you didn't it?" Serena asked

That broke the silence

"Did what hurt me love?" he asked

"The ceremony." She answered

He sighed

"Yes it did hurt, but I knew that you only did the ceremony because it was expected of you to do. And I knew how much you loved and you wished that it was me you married you instead of Endimion." He replied

She looked at him, she stayed very silent.

"I remember you telling me after the ceremony had finished that you wanted so badly that it was me who made love to you. I could see it in your eyes, I don't know if Mina saw it but I did, before the ceremony who gave me the saddest look I've ever seen in my life. I could see fear in your eyes for that you were forced to marry someone who you hated, there was anger, your eyes were almost begging me to save you but there was nothing I could do to help." He said, he tears falling down his face.

For him those were memories he never wanted remember again. For Kunzite watching them was like being stabbed in the back with a red hot flamed dagger, it felt like someone ripped out his heart and broke it to a million pieces.

Serena wiped away his tears, and he did the same for her. She kissed his lips softly, he kissed her back.

They walked to the bed. They got underneath the cover, he held her close to his body. He knew well enough that Serena was not in the mood to have sex. So he let her cuddle next to him. He could feel her breathing calming down as she began to drift off to a sleep.

After a while he fell asleep.

For the moment as they both lay asleep in the bed, everything was peaceful and perfect but they both knew damn well that when they would wake up everything would in fact be different and dark. They were racing the clock to make sure she would still be alive.


End file.
